The life of Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia
by LittleSkittle17
Summary: So it basically follows their 'married' life together. It will indeed get better i promise! (This story is currently on hiatus, I'm sorry! I have been so busy lately, I will try to update soon, i haven't forgotten i promise!)
1. Chapter 1

_So this is for any of you Morgan/Garcia shippers out there. It's basically their 'married' life, i will not spill anymore! however it will get rather interesting!_

_Please let me know what you think! There will be more chapters to come! :)_

_Enjoy!_

Derek Morgan awoke to the emptiness of the right side of his bed, where his wife Penelope should be laying.

However he could hear her bustling about in the kitchen so with a smile he crawled out of bed and walked into his kitchen to find his wife making them breakfast.

Penelope looked up to find her husband entering, she glanced at his bare chest, and every single inch of him was so perfect in every way possible, as per usual.

"Good morning beautiful" he leaned across the breakfast bar to give Penelope a soft kiss, and then he took a seat.  
"Good morning handsome" she said with a smile across her face while handing him his coffee.  
"What's on the menu for this morning?" he asked  
"For you my love, anything" she flirted, as she plonked a gigantic pile of chocolate chip pancakes in front of Derek.

She walked around the breakfast bar to sit down next to him. He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "Thanks baby girl"  
She smiled at him and the two of them began eating their breakfast.

**~Getting ready for work~**

"Pen have you seen my wallet?" Derek called out to her. Next thing he new something came flying out of the bathroom at him, he caught it just in time, yes, it was his wallet.  
"I have told you a thousand times not to leave it in your pocket" she picked up his pants from yesterday that were lying on the bathroom floor and chucked them in his direction as well. "Put them in the laundry basket Derek"  
He could hear the slightly annoyed tone in Pen's voice but he didn't care. He left the pants where they landed on the floor and began looking for something else.  
She rummaged through all her bright coloured lipstick's trying to decide what colour went with her fabulously outrageous outfit.  
Derek stuck his head in the bathroom door, "that one" he pointed to the one on the left". She smiled and put on the lipstick her husband pointed to.  
"Pen do you remember where I left my…" Derek started. But Penelope simply held up a piece of paper over her shoulder for her husband while she made the finishing touches on her lipstick.  
"Schedule for today" Derek finished with a smile, as he took it from her hand.

Penelope turned to walk out of the bathroom but before she made it to the door Derek grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his arms, and planted a soft kiss on her now brightly coloured lips.  
"What would I do without you" he smiled at her  
"You'd be forever lost my love" a wide grin spread across her face before she returned his kiss with another.

She wiped the coloured lipstick that had transferred from her to him, then walked back into the bedroom, picked up her handbag and headed for the front door and Derek followed shortly after.

**~End of the day at the BAU~**

At 5:20pm, it had been such a long day at the BAU. To Derek it felt like every minute was an hour. He couldn't wait until 5:30, when Pen would finally come strolling out of her office so he could take her home.

'She would probably be packing up by now' he thought to himself.

Even though no new cases had come in today, it made the day go even slower, while he sat doing paperwork, looking through file after file, and because there was no knew case, he not once got to call his baby girl.  
He sat staring at the time on his phone; every time the screen dimmed he would click the button to show the time again. It was now 5:25. 'Any minute now' he thought, and just like it had been planned Penelope came striding across the bullpen. Every inch of her glowing not a hair out of place, her lipstick still perfectly intact. 'She looks just as perfect as she did when we left this morning, if not better' Derek thought to himself.

He followed her into the lunch room where she washed out her coffee cup. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped. "Derek! You scared the crap out of me!" she slapped his arm. "Sorry beautiful, but I missed you" He was spreading kisses all down her neck.  
"We saw each other not even an hour ago," she laughed at him. She loved the fact that he couldn't bare to be away from her, that he wanted to spend every waking moment with her that he could.  
She turned around in his arms "You could have came and visited me any time"  
"I know but I don't like to distract you while you work" he replied,

"Derek honey, you're the best kind, in fact the only kind of distraction that I will allow" she flirted.

"I don't mind when you…" she was cut off by Derek's wonderful kiss. She could have sworn each time they got better. It was now that she realised yes, she did miss him as much as he missed her. She let herself fall into his arms and be caught by his embrace. He pulled away, "baby girl you talk to much" he grinned at her.  
"Ready to go home?" she asked  
"with you, always" he planted one last kiss on her before they headed out of the BAU together, hand in hand.

**~Once they arrived home~**

"Home sweet home" Derek said as he walked through the front door.

"Are you hungry?" Penelope called out as she made her way into the kitchen

"Only for you sweetness" Derek winked at her.  
"So, straight to desert then?" Penelope giggled

He walked over to her and took her in his arms, he kissed her, and more passionately then when they were at work. She could feel his hands running up and down her, tracing every inch of her body.

He loved the feeling of her body against his, each of her curves fitting in with his hands, chest, legs, and everything else she touched. He brought his hand up to her face, and the other cupped the back of her head and neck.

The kiss ended and both of them weren't exactly happy about that, but they both knew what was coming so they didn't let it bother them.

"I love you so much Penelope Garcia" He whispered in her ear  
"And I love you, Derek Morgan"  
he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. He gently placed her down on the bed. She looked up into his eyes and he kissed her again. She knew he was going to make love to her tonight, and she didn't dare stop him.


	2. Chapter 2: New Case

**~The next morning~ **

The loud ringing of Derek's phone woke both him and Penelope at 5am the next morning.  
"Hello" he spoke into the phone, Penelope just rolled over.  
"Morgan we got another case" JJ's voice came out of the phone "You and Penelope need to come in"  
"We're on our way" Derek replied.

Penelope knew they had been called into work but she still felt the need to ask.  
"Work?"

"Yeah" he kissed her on the cheek then got out of bed. He made his way around to her side of the bed and pulled her to her feet, then pulled her in closer for a kiss. "Come on mamma, we gotta get ready"

She sighed and made her way to the bathroom for a shower.

**~Getting to work~**

They walked into the BAU to have JJ greet them, "Morning Garcia" she smiled.  
"Thanks for the wake up call" Garcia grunted at her.  
"What's wrong with her?" JJ asked Derek who was carrying Penelope's bag, as well as his own files and everything else Penelope had given him to hold.  
"Hasn't had her coffee yet"  
"Oh..."

JJ soon walked into the conference room where the team was waiting for her. "This is for you Garcia" she handed her a coffee.

"Now this is the kind of wake up call I like," she laughed with JJ.

"Ladies I'd like to get started" Hotch said. Of course he was the only one not giggling or even smiling about JJ and Garcia.

"Sorry sir" JJ picked up her files to inform the team of the new case…

**~After the case was presented~**

"Why do you have to go?" Penelope pleaded with her husband while helping herself to the seat at his desk.

"Baby, come on. This is the job, you know that" Derek answered her.

"I know but I was just getting used to having you around"

Derek could tell she was upset, and to be honest he was too. He hated being away from her.

"I'll call you every night, I promise"

"You better" she looked up at him. "I know how to track you down if you don't"  
he smiled at her. "In that case maybe ill just forget to call you"  
"If you know what's good for you, you won't forget" she slapped him on the arm.

He grabbed her hand before she pulled away completely and pulled her into his arms.

She let her head rest on his shoulder, "I'm going to miss you" she finally said.

"I know, I'm going to miss you too pen," he replied "But we don't even know how long ill be gone, it might not even take us a day to finish the case"

She smiled at his efforts to make her feel better, but she knew that it would definitely take more then a day to solve this one.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes, "Be safe" she told him  
"Always am" he smiled at her before pulling her in again for a kiss.

Emily walked up behind them "eh em" they both pulled away from each other to face her. "Morgan we have to go"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec"

"Okay then... see you later Garcia" she placed her hand on her shoulder as she walked past.  
"Yeah, bye Em" Penelope smiled at her.

Penelope turned back to face her husband.  
"I'll be back before you know it," he said  
"I hope so" she weakly smiled at him.

He leaned down to give her another kiss before he went after Emily.

**~Later that night~**

Penelope lied in her bed staring at the roof, waiting for Derek's call. It was almost 9 o'clock. Why hadn't he called yet?

She did this every time he left for a case; she worried herself sick thinking about all the things that might happen, that could happen. Even though they probably wouldn't she still let the thoughts consume her mind.

Then her phone rang; "Hello" she answered  
"Garcia?" it was JJ.  
"Oh hey JJ" she thought it was kind of odd that JJ was calling her now. "What's going on?"

"Garcia I was just wondering if you have heard from Morgan?"

"No, I haven't" she sat up in the bed "I assumed that you found a lead and were working late"  
"No that's the thing, we all got back about an hour ago, but no ones seen or heard from Derek since he left the crime scene"

"Jennifer Jareau, are you telling me that you shipped my husband off to Georgia for a case and now you have lost him!?"

"No Gar…"  
"I swear to god JJ!" she was now pacing up and down the bedroom.  
"Penel…."  
"Don't you Penelope me!"

"Penelope! He just walked through the door!" JJ was finally able to speak

"Oh"

She could hear Derek talk in the background. "Sorry I'm late I was talking to one of the other agents about the case, I lost track of time"

"Well I think you should talk to your wife now" JJ pointed to the phone in her hand.  
"Oh crap…" Derek grabbed the phone off JJ and took a breath.  
"Hey baby"  
"Baby!? Really Derek really! Where the hell have you been?"

"Pen I'm sorry, I got caught up.."

"Here I am thinking up all these terrible things that could happen to you, and then I get a call from JJ saying no one knows where you are! And you were…." "Woman will you hush!" she was cut off.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, but everything's okay"  
She sighed, "I know, I'm just… I hate not knowing what's going on when you're on a case"

"I know you do baby, but this is work," he said in a soft tone, trying to calm her down. He hated not being there next to her, holding her, comforting her, the way he wanted to.

He waited for Penelope to speak but she didn't. "Look baby we're probably going to be here for another day or so. We just found another lead today, there may be two unsubs"

"Oh" Penelope's shaky voice finally came out of the phone.

"I'm sorry"

"No, it's not your fault. You're just doing your job" for some reason Derek thought Pen was close to tears; he could hear it in her voice.  
"I'll call you tomorrow baby girl. I love you"

"I love you too," she said back into the phone.

Derek hung up the phone. "Hey is everything okay" JJ asked. As she and a just as concerned Emily stood behind him.

"Yeah it just seemed like Penelope was a bit…"

"Emotional?" JJ finished.

"Yeah" Derek looked at her. "Like more then usual.  
"Didn't know that was possible" Emily joked.

JJ giggled but Derek didn't.

"Don't worry Morgan, its probably just that time of the month" Emily said as she and JJ made there way to the elevator.

'No it couldn't be that' Morgan thought to himself. 'Otherwise we wouldn't have been able to…. The other night'

Even though he knew something was wrong with his wife he tried not to let it bother him too much. He needed sleep; it would be a long day tomorrow.

**~Five days later~**

6 days. Derek had been on a case in Georgia for 6 days! That's almost an entire week! An entire week without a kiss, or a hug.

Penelope hated the loneliness, she hated coming home to nothing but a phone call each night, she hated the emptiness of the bed, and not being able to feel Derek's arms around her.

It had been a while since they were on a case for this long.

She lied in her bed, yet again, staring at the roof for ten minutes before finally deciding she could get ready for work. She checked her phone as she walked into the bathroom. She had one text message.

_Morning baby girl, just wanted to let you know we had an early start and I didn't want to wake you with a call. I love and miss you, talk to you later. Xoxo _

Penelope smiled at the screen of her phone for a while before stepping into the shower.

**~At work~**

Once she got to the BAU she headed for her office as usual. Where she would await a call from her team with instructions of some kind that would hopefully help them catch these bastards.

The phone finally did ring at about 12:30 that afternoon.  
"Hello my love" she answered.

Derek smiled. "Hey baby girl, I need your help with something"

"Thank god! I thought you'd never call! What do you need?"

"I need you to trace a phone call for me"  
"What are the digits?"

"Hang on baby I'm going to put you on speaker so JJ can tell you"

JJ recited out the phone number from the piece of paper she was holding.

Not even 10 seconds later Garcia spoke "I got an address, I'm sending it to you now"

Derek took the phone off speaker and placed it against his ear, "Thanks baby" he smiled.

"Any time my love" And with that she hung up the phone with the end of her pink fluffy pen.

**~Later that day~**

"Morgan and JJ go around the back, we will take the front" Hotch gestured towards Emily. The team followed the instructions. Both Derek and Hotch kicked down the front and back doors, all four of them had their firearms raised. "FBI!" they shouted.

"It's all clear down here," Hotch said as him and Emily met up with Morgan and JJ again. "What about upstairs?" Emily said

"We're about to figure that out," JJ answered.

The four of them made their way up the stairs. "Do you hear that?" JJ whispered to the rest of them. "It sounds like a woman," Hotch said. "It's coming from that cupboard.

Hotch drew his gun higher as he struck open the cupboard, there was in fact a woman tied up, struggling, and scared. She was crying. "Ma'am we're from the FBI its okay, everything is going to be fine" Hotch tried to calm her down while removing the ropes that restricted her.

"JJ, LOOK OUT!" Emily yelled. But it was too late; something hard had struck her over the head.

Derek tackled the man responsible for it, pulling out his handcuffs and using them on him.  
Emily rushed over to JJ who was now on the ground with her hand on her head where she had been hit.

"Are you okay?" she asked JJ while helping her up

"Yeah, ill be fine, just get that bastard out of here"

Emily gave a nod of approval to Morgan. He took him outside where he was placed into the FBI car.

Hotch called for an ambulance for both the woman and JJ.

**~Back at the hotel with the team~**

Derek reached for his phone, he scrolled through his contacts until he reached 'Baby Girl' and pressed the call button.

Derek's picture popped up on her screen, she answered with a smile. "Hey hot stuff"

"Hey beautiful, guess what!"

"What?" Penelope said quickly, as if to tell him just to get to the point.

"Baby, I'm coming home tomorrow!" Derek said in the happiest tone she'd heard in a while.

She let out a little squeal of happiness "So they have finally come to their senses and let you come home"

Derek laughed, "It seems that way"

"So this time tomorrow…." She was cut off "I'll be holding my wife in my arms, and kissing her endlessly" Derek finished  
"After a week of no kissing, that sounds perfect" she grinned.


	3. Chapter 3: Home Time

**_So i decided to be evil and make this one a cliff hanger, hehe. But never fear, there will be more! _**

**_Also I'm not sure if i will be updating tomorrow because i have a busy day, but i will try my best. And the daily updates will eventually stop:( I'm only doing it because i have a fair bit written already. _**

**_But anyways! Keep reading and reviewing! Thank you and Enjoy! _**

The entire time he was on the plane, Derek did nothing but think about Penelope. He couldn't wait to feel her in his arms and to spread kisses all over her. A week of her absence was just far too long for his liking. In fact it was torture.

So when he finally arrived at home he fumbled with his keys, and struggled with lock. 'Gotta get that damn thing fixed!' he thought.

He shoved the front door open to see Penelope practically running down the hall, and as she reached him she leapt into his arms. They both stood there for a while, Derek holding pen in his arms, while she rested her body against his.

"I missed you so much Pen" Derek spoke while he kicked the front door closed.

"I know what you mean," she said back, squeezing him tighter.

He finally placed her back onto the ground so she was standing in front of him.

"Kiss Me," she said

And he did, it was a perfect passionate kiss. They both had been aching for all week.

Derek moved his arms up and down her body, making his way to her face; he ran his fingers through her beautiful blonde hair, brushing it out of the way. He breathed her in, taking in every scent he could. Her hair, her lingering perfume, she was perfect. He expected nothing less.

Penelope kept her hands tied around his neck; she knew there would be more to feel later, but for now she wanted to enjoy the kiss.

He started to kiss down her neck, sending shivers down her back. She closed her eyes for a second until he stopped.

She looked up at him while he just stared into her eyes and smiled.

"What?" she grinned back.

"It's nothing," Derek said

"Well it's obviously something" Penelope removed her arms from around his neck.

"No, its just." He brought his right hand up to her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You, Penelope Garcia, are so damn beautiful. And you're _my_ wife, mine!"

She blushed "Oh Derek" she looked down at the floor.

"I mean it baby girl" he moved her head back up to face him "I'm the luckiest man alive" he kissed her again and he could feel her smiling.

She pulled away, "And I'm the luckiest woman alive" she smiled, and then kissed him. It was only a short kiss. But it was still perfect.  
"Come on, I made us dinner" she said, and then grabbed his hand to lead him to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Another week had almost ended. 'It's already Friday' Penelope thought to herself.

She shut down her multiple computer screens in her office, packed up her things and headed for Derek's desk. She walked past Reid "Night Garcia" he smiled at her.

"Good night Reid, don't stay up too late" she smiled back and patted him on the head. She made her way to Derek's empty desk.

"Hey baby" she heard him say. She whirled around to see him across the bullpen walking down the stairs from Hotch's office. She gave him a flirtatious smile as she reached to pull the chair out from under his desk to sit down, but she didn't quite make it. She suddenly felt a bit light headed. She reached for the edge of the desk to keep herself upright. "Garcia?" she heard Derek's worried voice. He came running over to her. His arms wrapped around her just in time before she completely collapsed. Reid was now standing, also looking just as worried as Morgan. "Penelope what happened? He asked while carefully placing her in the chair. "Talk to me baby"

"I don't know Derek, I just feel a bit dizzy"

"Reid go get her some water," He demanded.

He lent down on his knees in front of her so he was just below her eye level. He brought his hand up to cup her face. She smiled weakly at him.

"I'm sure I'm just over tired," she said.

But she didn't sound completely convincing.

Reid came back with the glass of water for her. Derek took it out of his hands and put it up to her mouth so she could take sips.

"How do you feel Garcia?" Reid asked.

"Honestly, I just feel tired. I think I just need to go home and get a good night's sleep"

"Baby are you sure you're okay?" Derek asked again.

"I'm fine, I promise" she smiled back at him.

Still not being completely convinced though, he told Penelope not to move then kissed her on the forehead while he took Reid just out of her eves dropping distance to talk to him.

"Hey do you think she's okay?" Derek asked him.

"How should I know?" Reid exclaimed.

"Well you're supposed to be the smart one here"

"Derek look, a lot of people get light headed for no real reason. If it does keep happening though you should take her to a doctor. But she said she's fine." Reid tried to assure him.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks kid"

Derek walked back over to Penelope. "Come on then my sweet, lets get you home" he grabbed her dropped handbag off the floor and placed his arms around her to help her up.

"Derek, I am able to walk," She said smartly.

"I know that miss snappy, I just don't really admire the thought of my wife passing out and landing face first on the floor" he said while he proceeded to help her up. She didn't argue with that, instead she just let him continue to help keep her standing. To be honest she was kind of glad he did because she wasn't sure she would make to the car otherwise. So Derek walked her out of the BAU never removing his left hand from the small of her back and his right hand from hers until he helped her into the car.

**~Home~**

Derek kept his arms around Penelope at all times until he seated her on the couch in their living room.

He kissed her on the cheek, took her hand, and sat down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Baby girl" She looked up at him. "Are you sure everything's okay? Do you want to talk to me about anything?"

He sounded generally concerned, and she knew he was.

"Derek I told you, I'm just tired" so tried to re assure him.

He kept hold of her hand and moved his own fingers back and forth across the top of hers. He was still not completely okay with the fact that his wife almost passed out, but he didn't want to make any bigger deal about it then he already had.

When he finally looked up at her, he smiled and simply said. "Well then lets get you too bed"

**~The next morning~**

Derek woke the next morning at 9am. It felt good to have a decent sleep in for once. He rolled over to see his wife sleeping soundly. He wanted so much to kiss her and wake her up but he resisted the urge, it was probably best considering what had happened yesterday. So he slowly removed himself from the bed and headed toward the kitchen carefully closing the door behind him so as not to wake her.

He flicked the button on the kettle; only hoping its noise wouldn't wake Penelope. He got his coffee ready in the cup and took the milk out of the fridge.

'It's so nice not having to go to work' he thought to himself. Derek turned to find a sleepy looking Penelope walking into the kitchen.

"Morning" she said.

"I'm sorry baby, did I wake you?' Derek asked.

"No, I woke up when I realised you weren't lying next to me" she said as she walked forward and placed herself in his arms. Her head resting right on his collarbone so his chin brushed her blonde hair.

"How do you feel today Pen?" he asked her

"Better" she said. Her voice muffled as her head was buried in his chest.

He pulled her away from him so he was looking right into her eyes. "Penelope…"

She stopped him before he could finish his sentence, "Seriously Derek I feel so much better today. Stop worrying" she smiled at him then gave him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled back at her "You're my wife, I'm always going to worry about you."

**~After breakfast~**

Penelope was still sipping her coffee as she walked into the bathroom to get ready for her day. She opened the top draw 'Man I need to clean that' she thought to herself. It was filled with all her junk, random lipsticks, makeup bags, and the usual woman's things. That reminded her, she walked back into the bedroom and picked up her phone. Wandering back into the bathroom she opened up the calendar and started counting the days since last months…

"Oh crap" she dropped the coffee cup smashing it on the bathroom tiles, what was left of her coffee was seeping all over the floor.

"PENELOPE!?" she heard Derek yell. He had heard the cup smash. 'Okay pull yourself together Pen' she thought. He came running into the bathroom and stopped at the sight of the smashed coffee cup. "What happened?" he breathed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I uh, knocked the cup off by accident" she lied.

"Oh" he breathed a sigh of relief. "Well let me help clean it up"

"No" she stopped him, "I'll do it"

He looked a bit confused. "But Pen…"

"Please Derek it's just a coffee cup" she smiled at him awkwardly.

"Okay" he said, though he was sort of weary of her odd behaviour.

XXXXXXXXX

After she cleaned up the mess she picked up her phone to call JJ. Double-checking that Derek was out of hearing range and shutting the door while it rang.

"Hello" JJ answered

"JJ" Pen's voice was shaky, and she could tell something was up straight away.

"Garcia? What's up?" she asked

"Well, I'm not exactly sure" There was a short pause "JJ I need your help with something"

"Penelope, what's going on? Is everything okay?" JJ sounded worried

"Yeah everything is fine… well sort of, I'm not sure. I mean it's not a bad thing I just don't know who else to call"

"Pen! Stop. Breathe, tell me what's going on"

"Jennifer" Penelope's eyes started to fill up with tears; she sat down on the bed to keep herself from falling over. "I think I might be pregnant"


	4. Chapter 4: Big changes

_**okay so I'm sorry that this chapter is soooo short! but i had to make it this short because i decided to make the last one a cliff hanger! but the next one will be up soon i promise! :) **_

_**Enjoy!**_

JJ didn't say anything straight away.

"JJ?" Penelope's voice came through the phone again

"Oh my gosh Penelope! Does Derek know?"

"No! I don't even know for sure, I haven't even taken a test yet"

"Oh Pen, is there anything I can do?"

"Are you busy right now?"

"No, Will took Henry to the park"

Penelope was about to speak but JJ continued before she started

"Pen why don't you come over, and pick up a test on the way"

Penelope felt a wave of relief come over her; she did not want to do this alone.

"Oh, thank you so much JJ! I just don't want to be alone and I don't want to tell Derek…"  
"Pen!" JJ cut her off. "Calm down, its going to be okay, just get your but over here"

Penelope let out a smile, "Ill see you soon."

**~JJ's House**~

They both sat on JJ's couch for what seemed to be the longest two minutes of Penelope's life.

"Pen I think it's been longer then two minutes, you might want to check it"

Penelope didn't speak; instead she continued to stare down at her lap. A thousand thoughts were running through her mind. JJ placed her hand on top of Penelope's and she finally looked up at JJ.

"Pen it's going to be okay" JJ tried to re assure her.

"JJ I'm scared, can you look."

"Penelope you're my best friend, and I love you, but I draw the line at touching your pee stick" JJ laughed. Penelope let out a small chuckle.

"Fair enough" she nodded. She took a deep breath and proceeded towards the bathroom door.

JJ couldn't hear anything "Is everything okay Pen?" no response "Penelope?"

JJ was just about to reach for the bathroom door handle when Penelope appeared in front of it, tears in her eyes. "So..." JJ was eager to find out

"JJ, I'm pregnant" she held up the pregnancy test

"OH MY GOD!" JJ squealed. She reached out to give Penelope a hug, the two of them were crying and laughing and giggling.

Penelope was shocked, she couldn't believe what had just happened, she was going to have a baby!

"Oh Pen I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" JJ even had tears welling up now. Penelope pulled away from the hug. "I just have to tell Derek now" she said as she wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"Morgan will be so happy Pen!"

"How can you be sure? I mean I don't even know if he wants to have a baby yet, if at all, I don't know if he's ready, hell I don't even know if I'm ready!"

"Penelope, breathe. Everything will be fine, Derek loves you, and I know he's going to love being a dad"

Penelope smiled at her, "Well I hope so"

"You have nothing too worry about, I promise!" JJ assured her.

"Well I better get going, I have some big news to deliver" Penelope said, as she reached for her keys and handbag on JJ's table.

"JJ, thank you for everything. I don't know what I would have done without you today" she said as the two of them walked to JJ's front door.

"I'm always here for you pen" JJ smiled at her "Let me know how everything goes"

"I will" Penelope said while giving her a hug before she left.

**~Back home~**

"Garcia?" Derek said as soon as he heard the front door close. He walked into the foyer to see his wife carrying a bag with a logo on the front from a shop he did not know.

"I thought you went to see JJ?" he said while giving her a quick kiss.

"I did"

"So then what's with the shopping bag?" Derek asked confused.

"I made a stop on the way home at the mall," She said as she placed the bag on the kitchen counter. "It's for you actually… Well not really for you..."

"So is it for me or not?" Derek was even more confused now.

"Oh just open it"

Derek gave her a puzzled look but proceeded to open the bag. He pulled out a small white t-shirt, probably about the size of a doll. When his eyes focused on the writing across the shirt he read '_Worlds best daddy' _and then it sunk in. The sickness the other day, why she had been so emotional, and not to mention the weirdness when she left this morning. He looked up at his wife, "Pen… are you?"

She nodded at him smiling, with tears once again forming in her eyes. "Derek, I'm pregnant"

"We're going to have a baby!" Derek let out the biggest smile Penelope had ever seen across his face.

She nodded at him again.

The tears streaming down her cheeks. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her face and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Penelope, we're going to have a baby," he said again

"I know" she smiled. He leaned down and kissed her.

"So this is okay?" Penelope asked him "I mean is this what you want? Because I know we didn't plan it…" Derek placed a finger over her lips. "Baby girl, it's more then okay, its perfect" He placed his left hand on her stomach "Everything's perfect" he grinned and then kissed her again. He could feel her smile while they kissed.

"Derek, are we ready for this?" she asked him.

"I don't know Pen, but we can get ready. Because I have never felt this happy about anything in my entire life"

"Really?" she smiled at him

"Well there was our wedding day… but this is running a really close second". He kissed her forehead and she lent into him. He took her in his arms. He realised he wasn't just holding his wife in his arms; he was holding their unborn baby too, and that made him feel a way he never had before, everything was perfect. She was perfect. He was the happiest he had ever been.


	5. Chapter 5: Adjustments

**_So i hated skipping so much time, but i really wanted them to find out the sex of the baby ASAP! (Which will probably be revealed in the next chapter)  
_**

**_Enjoy!  
_**

4 months had gone by so fast, or so it seemed for Derek. He couldn't believe that Penelope was already 4 months along. He had been staring at her growing stomach for at least half an hour while she had slept. However it was probably time for them to get ready for work, so he lent over and kissed Penelope's stomach, the baby moved around inside of her and she woke.

"Good morning beautiful" Derek smiled at her, and then kissed her.

"Morning" she yawned. "Why do you insist on disturbing the baby instead of just waking me every morning?"

"Because I like feeling the little one move" he smiled while placing a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah well tell that to my bladder" she joked, then proceeded to get out of bed.

"Baby, hang on a second, let me help you" Derek said while leaping out of bed to meet Penelope on the other side.

"Derek I'm fine" she insisted while refusing to take his hand as she struggled to get up. But she eventually gave in and reached for his arm anyway. Derek knew Penelope was too proud to admit too not being able to do things due to her pregnancy. So he didn't gloat he just proceeded to help her up.

**~ After work that night~**

Derek made his way into the kitchen to start cooking them dinner and Penelope made her way to their bedroom.

"I'm just going to put away my things," she told him

But after 20 minutes Derek decided to go and check on her because she hadn't come back.

"Baby?" Derek opened the bedroom door because Penelope hadn't answered him. He saw her sitting on the bed her hands we're resting on her stomach, a tear falling down her cheek.

She hated the fact that she couldn't fit into any of her old clothes now. None of the maternity clothes were bright coloured and outrages like her clothes were. She missed feeling beautiful; she missed feeling like no matter what she wore her husband would always find her attractive. Now she just felt like and elephant wearing grandma clothes.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" he walked over and sat down next to her, taking her in his arms to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Derek," she sobbed

"For what Pen?" he asked her, confused.

"For being a big fat emotional pregnant woman," she continued to sob into his shoulder.

"Penelope, hey, look at me" he lifted her chin up off his shoulder to look into her eyes. "Baby girl, your perfect to me. You don't need to apologise for anything, it's okay for you to be emotional you're pregnant, like you said"

"You mean it?"

"Of course" he smiled at her.

"I just don't feel… Well lets just say I completely understand if you don't find me attractive, heck I wouldn't even find me attractive right now, I mean look at me Derek! I feel like a big fat elephant!" A tear ran down her cheek, but Derek caught it and wiped it away.

"Penelope, Stop, just breathe, baby girl." she did as she was told. "Penelope in no way what so ever do I think you are fat! You're growing our child inside of you! To me you are the most beautiful woman in the world Penelope and I love you, for all your flaws" he paused and put a hand on her stomach "And all your curves"

"Seriously Derek?"

"Seriously Penelope" he grinned at her. He leant in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He lingered for a moment, he breathed in her scent, he loved her perfume. He then leant down and kissed her stomach.

"Wow" Penelope jumped

"What?' Derek asked

"The baby just moved" she smiled

"I think the little one's hungry" Derek smiled back

"Well I know what I'm hungry for"

"What's that?"

"Some chocolate." she flirted, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Don't worry mamma, we can go straight to desert after we feed the little one" he flirted back as he helped her up.

"Oh, you mean I have to wait?"

"Don't worry, I'll make it worth your while" he winked at her.

**~After Dinner~**

Derek stared at his wife while she finished off the last of her dinner, then she caught him.

"What, do I have something on my face?" she joked

He smiled "No"

"Then what?" she asked

"Nothing, I just don't understand how you could possibly think that you're not beautiful" he continued to grin at her, never removing his eyes from hers.

"Derek, women don't see themselves the same way men do," she laughed "I am allowed a break down or two every once in a while"

"Yes, yes you are" he got up and walked over to where she was sitting, he pulled her to her feet. He brushed her blonde hair away from her neck, and then proceeded to spread kisses all over it, "Derek…" she breathed as she let her head fall back. He made his way down her collarbone and onto her chest. "I told you I would make it worth your while" he whispered into her ear while he unbuttoned her blouse. He planted a kiss on her as he picked her up and carried her into their bedroom. He carefully placed her on the bed letting her blouse fall open at her sides, exposing her stomach. He kissed down between her breasts and on her stomach. Penelope grabbed at his shirt attempting to remove it but he beat her to it. She covered his body with her hands as he gently lay on top of her, being mindful at all times of the baby.

"I love you Penelope"

"I love you Derek"

Then, he made love to her.

**~The Next Day At Work~**

Morgan struggled to keep focused when Garcia gave the usual presentation to deliver the case. She looked so beautiful he had to continue to stare at the paper in front of him otherwise he probably would have jumped her right there and then.

He stayed behind after everyone else left the round table at the end of the presentation. Garcia was packing up and hadn't noticed him still sitting there re-reading over the case until she turned around.

"Hello there handsome" she winked and grinned at him "Watcha doing?"

He tried ever so hard to look at her face as she leant on the table, her cleavage had gotten so amazingly magnificent over the months, not that it wasn't before, she had gotten more curvier and her breasts had swelled twice their normal size. He knew she wouldn't mind him looking but still, he wanted to show some respect, after all, she was pregnant.

"Well you see baby girl, I was just a bit unfocused during the presentation because someone drew my attention away" he sent her a sexy look "So I thought I should stay behind and go back over it"

"Well my love" she made her way over to him and placed herself on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, you should be interested to know that this case is right here in Quantico, Virginia".

"Well how lucky for me then" he grinned at her. Then he swooped in on her lips and kissed her, wrapping his own arms around her to support her back.

"GET A ROOM!" they heard someone shout from outside the presentation room. The two of them looked through the glass to find Reid smirking like an idiot, along with Emily and JJ Laughing uncontrollably, and Hotch off in the distance hiding a smirk of his own.

"WE HAVE A ROOM!" Morgan raised his hands gesturing around the presentation room. Emily hit Reid on the arm, "Leave em alone Reid, they're married. It's not illegal for them to kiss," she said while still giggling. "Yeah, come on Reid" JJ piped up.

The two women continued to laugh as they walked off to get themselves some coffee.

"Well, they could at least get some blinds" Reid said to their backs

"Mhm" came JJ's voice as she rolled her eyes still smiling with Emily.

**~The next day~**

Garcia was doing her usual thing in her office, catching bad guys, waiting for the phone to ring. She was trying to reach her favourite fluffy pen that was ironically on the top shelf, which ever since she got pregnant, had gotten harder and harder to reach. "Ugh!" she let out an annoyed grunt just as someone had walked up to her doorway.

"I have heard that grunt before" Morgan was standing there watching his wife struggle to reach the pen due to their growing baby inside of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a smile "Were you spying on me?"

He let out a small laugh while walking over to grab the pen from the shelf. He held it out for her to grab but when she did he didn't let go straight away. "Even if I was spying on you, aren't you glad?" he pointed to the pen in his hand then he kissed her on the forehead.

"Maybe" she fought back a grin. "I'm just sick of not being able to do things," she gestured towards her growing stomach, which Derek didn't think was very big to be honest.

She plonked herself in her chair.

"Well baby girl, you're pregnant, what did you expect would happen" He said trying to comfort her as he leant down in front of her.

"I know, I just, I miss being able to bend down and pick something up, or reach my top shelf, she raised the pen in her hand, or get out of bed in the morning! Derek don't you dare laugh it me" She threw her stress ball at him, hitting him in the chest.

"I know, baby, I'm sorry," He said as he struggled to keep his laughter from coming back. "I for one, absolutely love the fact that you're pregnant" He placed his hand on her stomach, still kneeling in front of her chair.

"Huh" Penelope rolled her eyes.

"I mean it Penelope, I love the fact that you're carrying our child right this moment"

Penelope smiled down at her stomach and moved her hands and placed them on top of Derek's.

"Derek are you really happy about all of this? I mean I know you don't regret it but I can't help but wonder… well since we didn't plan it"

"Baby girl, how many times do I have to tell you, I am so happy about this baby! I mean the woman I love more then life itself is carrying my child. What's not to be happy about?" he smiled at her, and then he leaned in to kiss her stomach then he made his way to her lips. He could feel her smiling in-between their kiss.

"You never answered my question as to why you are here in the first place," Penelope said pulling away from him.

"What, a man can't just visit his wife to kiss her and tell her she's beautiful?"

"Well of course, but I know you need something, and I know Hotch will be fuming if you take anymore time" she paused "and you haven't called me beautiful yet" She said that last part under her breathe. But Derek didn't react to it so she assumed he didn't hear her.

"Well I actually need you to run this number" he handed her the paper with the number.

"Ah, I knew it! Gimmie them digits" she took the paper from his hand and swiveled on her chair then started clacking away at the keyboard.

"I need to know how many calls were made to the same number last night"

"Feel my speed" and in just a few short seconds she had pulled up the record. "There was 16 calls to one number, and looks like the owner of that number goes by the name of Barry Waters" She swivelled her chair back around to face Derek again. "Thank you my lady" he smiled at her then turned to walk out but he stopped just before he reached the door. "Oh Penelope" He walked back over to her and gave her another kiss, this one lasting for longer then the one before "You're beautiful", He grinned then walked out.


	6. Chapter 6: Something's wrong

**_Sorry it took me a while to update but i have been really busy lately :( also I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up either but i haven't forgotten i promise! _**

**_Also I decided to throw in a twist at the end of this one too. I hope you like it anyways:)_**

**_Enjoy! _**

**~Next Week~**

Penelope was sitting in the passenger side of the car while Derek drove them to the hospital for their almost 5 month ultrasound.

"I can't believe it's already almost been 5 months Pen" Derek tried to make conversation because Penelope had been unusually quiet for most of the car ride.

"Mm" she replied back

"Pen, you okay?"

"Fine"

Derek knew that when Penelope said she was 'fine' that she was the complete opposite

"Baby girl, talk to me, tell me what's going on inside that little brain of yours" he reached his arm over to grab her hand that was resting on her leg and he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. She turned her head to look at him. She smiled "I'm okay Derek, really, It's just I have a 'little pregnancy brain' now. My moods are all whacked out."

He smiled, "Okay, well you can always talk to me Pen, no matter what mood your little pregnancy brain has put you in" he assured her.

"I know," she said just as he pulled into the car park at the hospital. Penelope was about to get out but Derek had raced around to help her before she could even get the door open. She let out a small smile.

XXXXXXX

They we're both sitting in the waiting room when they heard "Mr and Mrs Morgan?" they stood up to face the doctor. "Um, if you don't mind I prefer Garcia, not Morgan" Derek looked taken aback. "I mean I know it says Garcia-Morgan now that I'm married, it's just I have always gone by Garcia so…" Derek now new after the rambling, that she was nervous, she hated hospitals ever since she had gotten shot.

"Baby girl, you're rambling" he cut her off.

"Oh right, sorry"

The woman grinned, "First pregnancy?"

"Yes" Derek said

"It's to be expected that a little nerves arise. Now if you'll follow me we can get this thing underway and you'll be out of her before you know it"

"Yes, thank you," Penelope replied as they followed the woman.

Penelope layed on the bed in the room with her shirt propped up with Derek at her side holding her hand.

"What's taking her so long?" Penelope said because the woman had been gone a while.

"She's just getting everything ready, Pen" Derek tried to comfort her, but he didn't know how good of a job he was doing because to be honest he didn't really fancy hospitals much himself.

"Don't worry, it's going to be fine" he gave her hand a small squeeze to once again reassure her.

"What was all that about you preferring Garcia over Morgan?" He asked. Admitidly he would probably always call her Garcia but his mind did wonder.

"Oh, um, I" Penelope didn't know how to respond, she always said stupid things when she was nervous, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I didn't mean to make you feel bad"  
He grinned at her "Baby it's okay, I don't mind, I was just wondering, I don't care what name you have, because I'll always love you Garcia" She smiled at him.

Then woman walked in.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the BAU the team was so happy to hear the news as they passed the ultrasound photo around.

"You're having a girl!" JJ squeeled in happiness while hugging her best friend.

"I'm so happy for you both!" Emily said while now taking her turn to hug Garcia.

"I'm going to have two baby girls" Morgan grinned, then kissed Garcia on the temple. She smiled; she couldn't remember the last time she was this happy.

"Garcia are you okay to be working?' Hotch said behind her. The three women giggled.

"What?" hotch asked absent-mindedly.

"Always gotta play the father role" JJ laughed as she made her way over to the table to get something to eat.

"Yes Hotch I'm fine" Penelope laughed with her and she followed with Emily not far behind them.

"Did I miss something?" Hotch turned to Derek, confused as he watched the three woman still giggling.

"Well I must have missed it too" Derek said just as confused as him.

"I think we all did" Rossi said behind them

**~Just another case~**

"Just make sure you take care of yourself baby girl," Dereks voice came through the phone, where both Penelope and JJ had been listening to him tell his wife not to work to hard.

"You need to stop worrying my love," she laughed at how protective he was being.

"Don't worry Morgan, ill make sure she doesn't do anything drastic, we wouldn't want her to go into early labor from picking up that pen" JJ giggled.

However Derek was not amused.

"Stop worrying Derek, ill be fine." Penelope said.

"Yes I know, and thank you both for mocking me" he said sarcastically.

"You're welcome" JJ grinned.

"Besides don't you have a job to do?" Penelope said back just as sarcastically

"And don't worry Derek, I promise your wife will still be here when you get back this afternoon" JJ assured him jokingly.

"Yeah thanks" Derek rolled his eyes and hung up the phone.

Both women started to laugh again.

"It's cute though, how protective he is. But at least the case is in Virgina so he doesn't have to leave. That would be worse." JJ joked

To be honest Penelope was so glad that Derek didn't have to fly off somewhere for this case, because jj was right, his worrying would be 10 time worse, but not only that. She was glad she could see him each night and not worry where he was or what he was doing for once.

"I know, thank god," Penelope laughed

"Don't worry Will did the same thing to me when I was pregnant, it must be a man thing"

"Ha, well I'm glad this ones a girl" Penelope said as she rubbed her stomach.

**~The next day~**

Derek had just left with the rest of the team except for JJ, who again stayed behind with Penelope to help her out. A part of Penelope wondered if Derek had asked her too, but honestly she didn't mind; she enjoyed the company.

The two women sat in Penelope's office sorting through the information about the case, hoping to find a lead.

Penelope's hand suddenly flew to her stomach.

"Whats up Pen?' JJ asked.

"Little one's got the hiccups" she grinned.

"I loved when Henry had the hiccups" she smiled back.

XXXXXXXXXX

Morgan, Reid and Emily where at the downtown station searching through the other files.

Dereks phone buzzed, it was a text from Penelope. He grinned.

"What?" Reid asked.

Then Emily looked up to see that Morgan was smiling

"The baby's got the hiccups," he said

"You know, I think you have become a softie ever since Garcia got pregnant" Reid joked

"Hey there's nothing wrong with that" Emily protested.

"Well pretty boy maybe you should give it a go" Morgan chuckled.

Reid rolled his eyes then went back to searching through the files.

**~At home that night~**

Garcia was in the kitchen making the two of them dinner while Morgan sat at the breakfast bar observing her. He had to constantly keep reminding himself that she was pregnant, but she was just so damn beautiful. He never really could figure the whole 'pregnancy glow' thing until he found out his baby girl was pregnant.

"So whats on the menu for tonight?" he said

"Um, pasta, pasta and oh, more pasta" she smiled. "Here try this" she held up the spoon to his mouth so he could taste the sauce.

"Woman, you cook the best pasta, but what about desert?" he flirted  
"Do you even have to ask?" she winked at him while serving up their dinner. She grabbed the two plates and placed them on the table. Derek pulled the chair out for her and kissed her on the forehead then he sat down.

"Oh I forgot the wine!" Penelope rushed back to the kitchen.

"Uh, baby girl considering your condition I don't think wine is the best idea"

"No way Derek, really? She rolled her eyes "It's for you, I have this" she held up some sparkling apple juice.

He chuckled. She reached into the cupboard to get out the glasses when she felt a sharp pain. She gasped and her hand flew to her back while the other grabbed the edge of the bench.

"Penelope!" Derek worriedly rushed over to her just in time to catch her as her legs gave way.

"Pen talk to me" Derek said as he gently sat her on the floor while kneeling beside her.

She looked up at him with terror in her eyes. "Derek, I think something is wrong."


End file.
